Cielo estrellado
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Tras la graduación Eri tiene que marcharse a Rusia, una separación, una declaración... todo se vuelve en contra de ella y Nozomi, ambas miran al cielo cada noche en busca de que miren sus estrellas - NOZOELI


**Título: Cielo estrellado**

 **Pairing: Eli x Nozomi**

 **Disclaimer: Love Live no me pertenece todos sus derechos son para Arumi Takita, yo sólo me dedico a fangirlear.**

 _\- Eli, quería pedirte algo._

 _\- Puedes pedirme lo que sea._

 _\- La señora Ivanov quiere concederte otra plaza en la academia de ballet, pienso que esta vez podrías…_

 _\- Estoy bien aquí abuela, tengo a mi grupo y soy feliz con ellas._

 _\- Elichika…_

 _-¿Mmm?_

 _\- Me gustaría verte bailar antes de que me vaya…_

Las pesadillas para ella se habían convertido en un medio de vida, por más que intentara cerrar los ojos, darse media vuelta y caer en el Morfeo le resultaba imposible. Las sábanas la cubrían por completo, el frío que hacía aquella mañana le hacía despertar todos sus sentidos. Aún podía sentir su pecho acelerado, el temblor de su cuerpo en el momento que había estado luchando contra sus miedos, contra la única persona que había dejado en Japón…

Se incorporó con cierta pesadez, el sólo roce de la planta de sus pies en el frío suelo le dio un escalofrío. El frío en Rusia era realmente horrible parecía que el día nunca llegaría a ellos y que los rayos del Sol estaban muy lejos de dar calidez a las personas que vivían en San Petersburgo. Bajó las escaleras en silencio, la oscuridad se había convertido en el monstruo que menos temía, acariciando la pared fue descendiendo los escalones, su pelo rubio por la cintura bailaba de forma suave, como si se tratase de una pequeña danza silenciosa con un final tranquilo.

\- Привет – Susurró una voz algo aguda en la oscuridad del salón. Aún solía dar algunos respingos al ver a la mujer sentada en un tresillo meciéndose y sonriéndole de tal forma que a pesar de su edad se formaban dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

\- Привет abuela – Esbozó una sonrisa la rubia encendiendo la luz – No deberías estar a oscuras.

\- Toda persona debe enfrentar sus miedos de alguna manera pequeña – Movió un poco el sofá de color marrón chocolate y miró al frente donde tenía una foto de ella de joven con un par de chicas con las que se graduó en Otonokizaka – Sabía que conseguirías graduarte allí.

\- Para las mujeres de nuestra familia Otonokizaka ha sido muy importante siempre – Ladeó un poco la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa. Cuando su abuela se enteró de que su instituto estaba al borde de cerrar para siempre se había sentido como si la historia que tenían los cimientos de ella hubieran sido como alguna especie de sueño, como una especie de mentira que no quedaría grabada en ningún sitio. Cada noche cuando la llamaba preguntaba por la situación de éste, de su solución y su influencia como presidenta del consejo estudiantil. No podía dejarlo sin más y había conseguido que su hermana menor ese año entrara al instituto sin ningún problema. – Por eso debía protegerlo.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Eli – La miró con cariño – Pero siento que no estás cómoda viviendo conmigo.

\- Aún me cuesta acostumbrarme, hacía bastante años que no volvía a Rusia y tan sólo llevo medio año – La rubia sonrió algo nerviosa. No quería que sus pensamientos y culpabilidades preocuparan a su abuela, era lo que menos quería hacer en aquel momento. – Tengo que ir a la academia de ballet.

\- Las confusiones del corazón no son buenas para el alma, ni tampoco para el ballet.

La chica la miró de reojo y simplemente encogió los hombros en signo de despreocupación, aunque a veces temía la facilidad de aquella mujer mayor para meterse en su cabeza y descontrolarlo todo. Subió a su habitación y dio calor a su cuerpo poniéndose unas mallas negras y un jersey de lana blanco, acompañado de un abrigo de color azul, cogió su mochila y salió de su casa despidiéndose con la mano. Su respiración era helada, sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al gélido frío que se aspiraba en el aire y el cielo estaba blanco y encapotado.

\- Pronto nevará – Susurró suavemente alzando la cabeza.

 _Hacía tan sólo unas pocas semanas que aquel mundo que habían forjado ellas nueve se había roto, con la graduación de las de tercero la relación entre ellas había tomado rumbos y decisiones diferentes. El empaquetado de las cosas que tenía en el despacho del consejo y el frío viento primaveral le hacía ver que no despertaría de aquel sueño, era una realidad que era hora de enfrentar su propio futuro._

 _\- Ericchi – Susurró la pelimorada desde la puerta. Tenía sus brazos escondidos detrás de su espalda y aquella sonrisa que irradiaba el confort y apoyo que ella necesitaba diariamente - ¿Recogiendo las últimas cosas?_

 _\- Sí, esto era lo último – Alzó la caja que tenía en las manos – Creo que deberíamos despedirnos de Otonokizaka_

 _\- Según mis cartas Otonokizaka será un buen sitio para sus futuras alumnas – Se acercó a ella cogiendo la caja que tenía entre las manos – No deberías preocuparte, dejamos el consejo en manos de Honoka-chan, seguro que es capaz de sacar más de una sonrisa a los problemas._

 _\- Supongo que tienes razón… - Encogió un poco los hombros saliendo al lado de ella como habían hecho desde que se conocían. Una al lado de la otra, a una pequeña distancia con sus mochilas agarradas conforme hablaban de cosas triviales, o simplemente se dirigían a la heladería de siempre para tomar un parfait. Eran pequeños recuerdos que ambas atesorarían en sus corazones._

 _\- ¿Ya has mandando tu solicitud? – Preguntó la ojiverde como si nada. Sentía curiosidad por lo que podía tener la rubia en la cabeza._

 _\- Sobre eso… - Se detuvo por el camino mirándola directamente, sin barreras, ni impedimentos entre ellas. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía decírselo – Hay algo que debes saber._

 _\- ¿Ericchi? – Nozomi se giró algo preocupada dando un pequeño saltito para coger bien la caja. Sus cartas le habían advertido sobre algunos cambios y había deseado con todas sus ganas que no tuviera nada que ver con Eli, pero estaba muy equivocada._

 _\- Debo volver a Rusia con mi abuela… - Ambas se quedaron en silencio. La pelimorada buscaba respuestas en sus ojos y sin embargo la ojiazul se limitaba a desviarla y caminar pasando por su lado – Ella me necesita y quizá tenga la suerte de volver al ballet._

 _\- Eso es maravilloso… - Sonrió volviendo a tomar el rumbo de camino a la casa de la chica. Ambas no se miraron, ambas ni siquiera se hablaron durante todo el camino._

Para ella el tiempo se había detenido hacía muchísimo tiempo, los minutos se habían convertido en horas, y las horas en días. A pesar de poder ver a Honoka y a las demás esa espina seguía estando en su corazón. Era como un puzzle incompleto, donde la pieza más importante de su vida había desaparecido, por más que alzara la mano para volver a conseguirla era demasiado tarde…

Sus noches se habían convertido en un infierno, se solía levantar de madrugaba, caminaba medio adormilada hasta el sofá y se echaba la manta por encima, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, como si se tratara de un pequeño fantasma en la oscuridad.

\- Ericchi… - Susurró de forma agridulce conforme alzaba la mirada hacia la foto que tenía con sus musas, intentando aliviar el dolor de su pérdida. Su "pequeña Erichika" se había marchado para siempre y no había podido ni siquiera explicarle como se sentía. Se abrazó así misma temblorosa con los ojos cerrados ¿Dónde estaba su "Para Siempre"? ¿¡Donde?! Se mordió el labio conforme las lágrimas caían fieramente por su rostro. Los pequeños jadeos inundaban la habitación, como si se tratase de una niña sola en casa esperando que sus padres abrieran la puerta y le dijera que no pasaba nada, pero no sería así, lloraría hasta caer rendida en el sofá y se quedara mirando a un punto fijo.

Era como una muñeca sin vida, su pelo morado caía como una cascada por el sofá hasta acariciar el suelo de forma suave, como si se tratase de una pluma. No quería moverse, era como si sus propias cartas le hubieran dado la espalda, cerró los ojos intentando que el Morfeo la abrazara, pero seguía rechazando a la chica de su lado, como si aún no la quisiera allí. Se levantó con cuidado, cada paso era un poco tosco, pero no le importó, lo único que quería era poder acariciar aquel marco de fotos, el cual cogió conforme sonreía angustiada. Abrazó la foto en su pecho y se dejó caer al suelo.

 _Aquella mañana hacía bastante frío, el invierno se acercaba a Japón con fiereza y ganas de colorear sus calles de nieve o aclararlas con sus gotas de agua. Nozomi se encontraba en el parque cercano a su apartamento con su pelo recogido en una trenza conforme intentaba calentar sus manos con su aliento. Llevaba una falda blanca, una camisa del mismo color y un chaleco de pelo morado. Sus botas estaban preparadas para cualquier tipo de clima, lo único que le preocupaba es que la rubia llegara cuanto antes._

 _\- ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando? – Susurró Eli tras ella. Cuando se giró lo que más le pareció adorable de la chica eran sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al frío. Llevaba una falda oscura, acompañada de una camisa azul cielo a juego con su bufanda – Lo siento, me entretuve un poco con Arisa._

 _La pelimorada negó con la cabeza y comenzó el rumbo a su lado, debía permanecer fuerte y sonriente. Quería el mejor recuerdo de la rubia antes de que se marchara, por ello se había prohibido llorar y dejar de sonreír - ¿Arisa-chan vuelve a Rusia?_

 _\- No, ella se quedará en una residencia, no quiero apartarla de todo lo que le importa ahora mismo – Hizo una suave pausa – No tiene que pasar por algo así._

 _\- ¿Y tú sí? – Ambas se miraron. No quería atacarla, ni decir lo equivocada que estaba por dejarse sacrificar como siempre, sabía que si lo hacía se ofendería y se iría sin más. – Lo siento._

 _\- Puedo hacerme cargo de todo esto, Nozomi – Esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Todo irá bien… -La ojiverde se limitó a asentir y caminar a su lado._

 _La distancia entre ellas seguía siendo la misma de siempre, unos centímetros pocos importantes, o al menos eso pensaba la chica conforme miraba a la ex presidenta del consejo. Una de sus manos se movía al son de sus pasos al igual que la suya, con un movimiento leve acaricio sus dedos suavemente, su objetivo era entrelazarlos, sentir el calor de la chica por unos instantes, era lo único que pedía._

 _\- ¿Nozomi? – Giró la cara viendo como sus manos se tocaban en un pequeño roce, lo suficiente para que su piel se erizara._

 _\- ¿Cuándo vuelva a verte seguirás teniendo miedo a la oscuridad?_

 _\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – Frunció el ceño sin comprender nada – No es algo que pueda cambiar sin más…_

 _\- Entonces sino vuelves iré a buscarte y apareceré cuando estés a oscuras para que tengas miedo por dejarme sola – Su susurro terminó en una dolorosa verdad ¿Qué pasaría con ella cuando Eli se fuera?_

 _\- Harasho… - Susurró acariciando una de sus coletas - No puedes estar siempre molestándome con mis puntos débiles. – Pasó sus dedos como una caricia suave e intensa por ella – No estarás sola._

 _\- Claro que no – Sonrió lo mejor que pudo, notaba como se acumulaba en sus ojos las lágrimas que llevaba intentando contener desde que la había visto – Ericchi… ¿Puedes…? – Miró a sus manos._

 _La chica sonrió entrelazando su mano con la de ella volviendo a caminar de forma pausada. Había pensado mil formas de despedirse de la chica, pero conforme lo pensaba más… Le parecía peor idea… Sentía el corazón en un puño, le dolía demasiado…_

 _\- Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte…_

 _\- Podría sacarlo con mis cartas – Sonrió de forma burlona haciendo como si fuera a sacar alguna de sus cartas de su mazo._

 _\- No será necesario – Su semblante era tranquilo y dulce, algo que en aquella chica no solía verse. Solía ser como un muro, firme y estoica, no importaba lo que ocurriera, no mostraría esa pequeña niña que seguía en su interior, y sin embargo ahora era diferente… Agarraba su mano con cariño y la miraba a los ojos – Nozomi… Yo… te quiero…_

 _Unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la pelimorada, no podía dejar de mirarla, su rostro se bañaba de aquellas gotas saladas y no podía evitarlo… Su mundo acababa de derrumbarse._

 _Eli acariciaba su mejilla mientras ella ocultaba su rostro tras sus manos, no podía decir nada, no era capaz de intentar decir nada… Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y la miró - ¿Por qué justo ahora?_

 _\- N-Nozomi…_

 _\- Lo siento… Ericchi… - Iba a marcharse en tan sólo unos días, y por más que pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos era demasiado tarde para poder sentirlos y disfrutarlos, por ello salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, por todos los momentos que no podría estar con ella y lloraría en silencio…_

Su respiración estaba bastante acelerada, habían sido unas prácticas bastante duras, no podía fallarle, no ahora. Para el ballet había que tener una gran resistencia, la cual estaba perdiendo en esos meses, se limpió un poco la cara y dejó caer su moño, haciendo que su pelo cayera de forma desordenada por sus hombros ¿En qué momento había querido ser egoísta? Ella no era así y cuando pensaba en que quería irse de allí recordaba el corto tiempo que le quedaba a su abuela y se llevaba las manos a la cara ¿Debía seguir olvidando? O… ¿Debía encender su móvil y buscar una respuesta? Salió de la academia con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, los cuales fueron acallados por aquel gran cielo estrellado.

\- Me pregunto si tú también lo estarás viendo – Susurró. Sentía una enorme tranquilidad cuando veía el brillo de cada estrella en el cielo, era como si se tratasen de pequeñas luces que intentaban acabar con la oscuridad por y para ella

 _Cuando se atrevió a abrir aquel sobre que tanto esperaba para la universidad un nudo se hizo en su estómago ¿Sería una buena vía de escape? ¿Podría estudiar lo que tanto ansiaba? Ansiosa abrió la carta esperando poder irse fuera del país, quizá fuera una tontería pero le daba esperanzas para poder volver a verla._

 _La carta tan sólo tenía unas líneas, pero fue lo suficiente contundente para que cayera de sus manos. Las estrellas iluminaban su rostro y frustración._

 _\- Denegada. – Miró su móvil y pensó en llamar a sus padres en busca de una solución, pero… ¿Qué le dirían? Absolutamente nada…_

" _Deberías empezar a buscar tu futuro"_

" _No podemos pagártelo"_

" _No vayas a la universidad"_

 _Esas serían alguna de sus mejores excusas si es que le cogían el teléfono… Miró al cielo en busca de la calma y la paz que tanto necesitaba, alzó la mano intentando alcanzar una estrella inútilmente en busca de un poco de esperanza._

 _\- Me pregunto si estarás viendo esto… - Susurró Nozomi con cierto temor. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared conforme se mordía el labio – Necesito verte… Necesito saber que estás bien…_

 _El timbre llamó su atención, se irguió de forma rápida, como si alguien estuviera viendo esas lágrimas a pesar de estar sola, las limpió con sus dedos índices y caminó hacia la puerta viendo a una chica de pelo rojo de brazos cruzados._

 _\- Maki – Sonrió suavemente - ¿Ara? ¿Has venido a hacerme una pequeña visita?_

 _\- No habría venido a estas horas, ¿No crees?- Pasó por al lado de ella sin importar su ofrecimiento y sus ganas de estar sola. Desde que Eli se había marchado ella era la única que se atrevía a intentar reconfortarla. Nozomi había creado a Muse, les había dado un motivo para estar todas juntas y no era el momento de dejarla atrás._

 _\- ¿Quieres un té?_

 _\- Quiero saber que estás haciendo – Frunció el ceño viendo el desorden que tenía en el salón. Tenía una manta morada removida, unos cuantos pañuelos por el suelo y algún que otro jarrón tirado por el suelo – Parece la casa de los horrores._

 _\- ¿Hacer? – Se sentó en el brazo del sofá- Estaba pensando en irme a dormir pronto._

 _\- ¡Nozomi! – Su tono era como el de una madre que regañaba a su hijo por haber hecho algo mal, de hecho le regañaba de esa manera. A pesar de mirar hacia otro lado le acariciaba la cabeza de forma cariñosa – Papá tiene un jet privado… Y tiene que ir pronto a Rusia…_

 _\- No puedo presentarme en Rusia sin ningún motivo. –Agachó la cabeza._

 _\- Sí que lo tienes… - Le dio la espalda sin dejar de tener esa pose autoritaria y mandona – Tienes algo importante que decir – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Además… Eri-chan debuta en el lago de los cisnes…_

La academia Ivanov en los últimos años había conseguido un gran prestigio, tanto por su directora, como por sus alumnos. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se habían arriesgado por nadie y menos para una obra tan elaborada como "El lago de los cisnes" Cogió un poco de aire abriendo un poco el telón, el teatro se llenaba por momentos.

\- Todo irá bien… - Volvió a coger aire con aquella falda de tul blanca – Todo irá bien… - Se volvió a decir así misma abriendo una de las ventanas, necesitaba aire fresco y realmente no le importaba pasar un poco de frío en aquellos momentos.

Las estrellas brillaban con tal fuerza que parecían querer decir algo, por su mente pasaban sus momentos con ella: Aquella vez que descubrió sus miedos, cuando durmieron juntas, esas veces que bromeaba con ella, aquellos abrazos, ese sentimiento cálido… - Deséame suerte… - Cerró los ojos queriendo sentir esas manos tan suaves, ver esa sonrisa y ese tono aniñado llamándola "Ericchi", sin embargo era demasiado tarde para pedir a las estrellas un deseo así…

\- Ayase, es tu turno – Dijo la directora llamando su atención con su tono seco. Era ahora o nunca, debía darlo todo en aquel escenario si quería superarse a sí misma.

Los focos tomaron un color azul dispuestos a enfocarla cuando fuera el momento necesario, el silencio reinaba y lo único que podían escuchar sus oídos era la melodía de la obra que debía bailar.

Cuando salió a escena su cabeza estaba alta y su semblante serio y decidido, era como ver a un pequeño cisne evolucionando, estaba unida a su papel de tal manera que parecía uno con él. Las personas que estaban sentadas como espectadores se sorprendían por la elasticidad de la chica, podía acurrucar todo su cuerpo en sus piernas, como si se tratase de un ave dispuesta a darse calor antes de dormir. Era capaz de alzar sus piernas por encima de su cabeza, se sostenía en una sola pierna sin titubear y abría sus brazos como si se trataran de dos grandes alas y volar por el cielo como aquel cisne ansioso.

Los aplausos le hicieron volver a la realidad, el sudor caía ligeramente por su rostro hasta su barbilla, la gente la elogiaba sin ponerle ninguna excusa de que había alguien por encima de ella, lo había conseguido. Unas pequeñas lágrimas traviesas escaparon de sus ojos, para cuando encendieron la luz habían desaparecido para mostrar el semblante más bello de la rubia. Miró al público haciendo una reverencia buscando con su mirada a su abuela, la cual lloraba de emoción con una sonrisa en sus labios. Le guiñó el ojo y miró a todo el mundo dispuesta a irse, pero cuando dio una suave mirada por la primera fila su corazón dio un vuelco.

En la primera fila había una muchacha de pelo lacio morado y ojos verdes, la miraba con las lágrimas saltadas y una burlona sonrisa tan típica de ella, aplaudía como si le fuera la vida en ello e incluso se levantó cuando Eli volvía detrás del escenario. Parpadeó varias veces intentando asimilarla, exigía a su mente que no le hiciera pasar aquellas malas jugadas, apoyó la cabeza en el filo de la ventana y miró a las estrellas.

\- ¿Era mi mente o eras tú?

Sintió unas manos suaves rodear su cintura, hundía su cabeza en el cuello de la ex presidenta queriéndose quedar con aquel olor dulce, acompañada con su fragancia a mujer… - Ericchi…

Era imposible que fueran sus brazos, debía ser cosa de su mente nuevamente, cerró los ojos sintiendo ese abrazo más fuerte y el sollozo de una voz femenina tras ella – Nozomi… ¿Eres tú?

\- Harasho – Rio la ojiverde imitándola.

La sonrisa de la chica la volvió a hacer sentir viva, se giró sin previo aviso y la cogió de las mejillas, el tacto suave en sus manos la hacía ver que todo era real, estaba allí frente a ella, sólo por ella. No le importó nada, el gozo, la felicidad y la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía en su interior la hizo besarla. Fue un beso algo tosco pero bastante dulce después de tanto tiempo.

\- Siempre quise verte bailar – Se aferró a ella fuertemente – Siempre quise decirte… Que quiero estar contigo para siempre… No me abandones… - Ambas quedaron abrazadas mirando por aquel pequeño paraíso estela, lleno de estrellas y constelaciones.

\- No volveré a dejarte, seremos como esas dos estrellas que están juntas cada noche – Señaló a dos pequeñas estrellas que brillaban con intensidad, como si cada noche cantaran una canción a dúo y no quisieran separarse en ningún momento, ambas se necesitaban y una no salía sin la otra, así eran ellas, sin importar el tiempo ni el lugar, eran como esas dos estrellas de ese precioso cielo estrellado…


End file.
